Stranded
by Non Of Yo Buizness
Summary: Braniacs are forced to investigate foreign land in Latvia
1. Prolouge

Note: No one is having Wings or is going to become a Mythological Creature

My name is Devin. Me and six other children were kidnapped from our parents seven years ago by the government. They want us as weapons. The thing is we're smart, all of us has an IQ of over 350, but that isn't normal .We don't Know how we ended up this way, it just happened. The gov. uses us for military actions, escape plans, investigating, cracking codes, and basically we save their sorry little $$ from trouble, but not by choice. We don't have our own escape plan yet but we will..There are seven of us-me, Joss, Derek, Kevin, Byron White, Klynn and Kash we were literally born smart, with an IQ of 105 and that is like Successful Graduate from MIT smart. As for the government people who put us here, we just think they are crazy, insane, needs help kind of and My family are pretty different, we're nothing you've ever seen before. Not that I'm bragging, but we seriously are "different" but that's not good when there are crazy millionaires with their heads in the clouds trying to pursue a dream. Their Dream is our Nightmare.


	2. Chapter 1

Chap 1Somewhere in a secret facility under the nations capital"We have an unidentified radioactive source coming from the end of Latvia." said the woman calmly, "This source could be deadly". Everyone just stared at her and gasped and some without a word. Then the a boy in his mid-teens spoke out, " Who do we send?" he stuttered, "What do we do?"An evil smile appear on the woman's face, "we send The Subjects"5 hours later at Subject 12 Base, 4:00 pmDevin POVA woman entered my cell. _Oh, Welcome to he**_ . In a heavy German accent she said "I believe you are the subjects, yes?" She started circling me with a creepy smile growing on her face. I stood up, " What the he** Do you want?" I said coldly. "All of you." she said, as she was approaching me. "Wha?" _What was she getting at?_ She pursed her lips and continued slowly, "This is your jail free card, kid". _What just happened?_ Suddenly her accent became English. "What do you mean by that?" I said trying to have edge in my voice. _Fail_ "If you and your family come investigate a northern east part of Latvia and give us your notes on the area, you will be freed." What does she think I am, an idiot? "Why" I replied._____________________________________________________________________________________"You are very gifted" she said calmly. "Really?" I said with sarcasm. "Yes, I've got it all" I said gesturing to my dirty run down cell. The woman was speechless. "Who are you anyway?" I exclaimed. "Sandra Imboden" she said with confidence. "I don't like you," she said crossing her arms, "The Feelings mutual" I said making sure she registered that while looking at her with a cocky smile. She let out a breath shaking her head , "I'll take these little brats" she yelled at the guard. _Crap._I scanned the area, everyone was being dragged out of their cell. _Double Crap_. A few seconds later someone grabbed me by my arms and pulled them to my back. I hissed in pain. "Make 'em inhale the knock out gas." _Holy Sh-._Third POV"Make 'em inhale knock out gas." Then almost instantly Devin blacked out.7 hours laterDevin's POV"What happened?" I said searching for familiar faces. Then Klynn and Kash met my gaze and in unison they said, "Well, basically, we were knocked out and thrown on a plane." _Well, that explains a lot._ "We aren't in America anymore", Derek interrupted, "We most likely was knocked out for at least 2 to 5 days." _Oh, how wonderful, knocked out days and stuffed in the rear of a plane_. I scanned the rest of the room, it was filled with medal boxes that could easily crush us and the wall were medal with five small vents my hand could only fit through for oxygen. Joss was keeping to himself on the opposite side of the room and Byron was mumbling something to Kevin several feet away. Physically everyone looked alright, but everyone had their little injuries. "Crap!" Derek said as he crashed against me as the plane moved downward gluing us to the wall. Then we came to an abrupt stop. "The planes landing", Klynn said confused, "Where are we?"


	3. Chapter 2

A little Look Back:Devin and her family were kidnapped thrown on a plane literally. The mysterious plane has landed and they are 2DPOV"The planes landing", Klynn said confused, "Where are we?" I looked around for any escape routes I missed, leaving Klynn's question unanswered."Where did you store the little brats?" Sandra broke out, speaking to someone outside, "In the farthest back room of the plane", a familiar voice replied. Then a rear door, that could only be opened from the outside, burst open, making everyone flinch. "Get out!" a man commanded, as we obeyed, the slick kid that Kevin is, slipped something out of the man's pocket something that has never occurred before in my life, happened. We were surrounded by this rainforest jungle. It looked like "Barbie's Dream Exotic Paradise". Trees that looked older than a ten centuries, some just beginning to sprout. Plants I've never seen in a book or heard of, butterflies, it was the basic paradise. I spun around to see everyone else's expression, they all stared looking like this was either a dream or a mistake. If it was a joke, the joke was definitely on us, we all stared in aw at this unforgettable scenery. Suddenly you-know-who broke the silence, "You get to investigate here for eight months", she exhaled directly looking at me, men started approaching us from behind, then the devil continued, " and so you little brats won't run away we are putting a tracking device around your ankle." The Devil's minions suddenly ordered us to sit down while they put on a bracelet on our ankle. "If you ever dispose of this we will automatically come for you, smarty pants" The bracelet tightened, as I gritted my teeth refusing to show the pain, "Here is your allowed equipment for each of you", she said showing an all black body suit with equip belts and a neon orange small dresser sized orange bag. "The suit is waterproof, non-flammable, and has no scent, so it may not attract animals or repel them." she finished. Then she shoved the suits at us like we were models preparing for a fashion show. "Go," she pointed to the rear of the plane where we had been imprisoned in before, "all of you go!" she ordered. We all walked to the rear of the plane exchanging confused looks with each other. "So", I paused choosing my words carefully, "Barbie is evil, and we are in some mysterious jungle. Sound 'bout right?" I got nods and yeses. We quickly changed into our black suits, and walked outside, but no one was there. "They abandoned us" Byron said part shocked and relieved. I looked up to see a helicopter already about a mile off the ground, I was so ignorant I didn't even see the copter. All they left was the bag the suit and the plane that shipped us here, but I doubted there was anything in the plane that was useful that Barbie and her friends didn't clean out. "What no paper!" Derek yelled referring to the "you'll take notes here idea". We were going to die soon, no doubt.i like short chapters so there will be a lot. the suit i was trying to describe was like spiderman suit all tight but all black, not like a men in black type thing. I wanted to make a movie reffrence so bad


	4. Chapter 3

**edited their powers, so it may be totally different from what people said when they were donating charries or it may just be : can go into the form of only fire. Even her hair. Eyes are Now redJoss: Mind Reading ; Can put memories in peoples mind and can invade dreamsDereK:Can turn into a shadow; Can walk through walls; Can't be injured when in shadow formByron: Can control gravity of rocksKlynn: Can Morph into AnimalsKash: Can Morph into AnimalsA little Look Back: The Kids were dumped on some remote area out of AmericaChapter 3DPOVAll of us already started looking through the plane, but I was right it was already cleaned out. We gathered what we thought would be useful, we also remembered we are only book smart, and we needed survival smart. 'Ugh", stated Klynn and Kash, " What the h is this?" They said with a disgusted look on their face while they stepped into a green puddle that resembled slime. "How am I suppose to Know", Byron replied to the open question. A smirk appeared on Kevin's face almost instant ly after Byron replied, "How 'bout you find out" said Kevin pushing him in the green puddle, that got bigger? "Hahaha" everyone laughed, except me. I just not iced that it increased in size from a puddle into a kiddie pool sized green pool.. "What the hell?", I said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. They all stopped laughing. "Huh?", Joss said giving me a 'wth' face. "It got…….bigger", I simply stated , "Get out of it". Byron simply ignored my comment and grabbed my arm and pulled me in. Then after that it was like a chain I pulled Kevin then he grabbed Joss's shoulder to keep from falling in and Derek tried to keep Joss from falling in, but we all fell in. "Everyone get the hell out" yelled Derek hearing my comment before. We all scrambled out of the now regular sized pool, wiping ourselves down. "C'mon" I ordered walking back to the plane. "Lets get some sleep" I Hours LaterKash's POV"Hmmm." I breathed adjusting my eyes to morning, "Wha?" a leopard appeared next to me as I turned around and I let out a scream. The animal's eyes opened immediately and said "What Happened?" like a regular person, but this was Klynn's voice. Then the leopard turned to face me and screamed. Déjà vu. "There is a Tiger next to me, Help, Devin!" the leopard 's POVWhere am I? I can't move, but can think. Im not awake, and this isn't a dream from what I can tell. Derek is here and Devin too, but they were under an apple tree across the street. "Devin" I called but nothing came out. I walked over to them, Derek just stared at me like I was a ghost, and Devin acted like she didn't even see me, Maybe because she didn't. Derek was walking closer to me and it seemed like the background just melted away. "What do you want?" he said getting to the point. "This is my dream."Derek's POV after his dreamI open my eyes confused about Joss's appearance in my dream, and was starting to sit myself up. Then I froze, because I saw rocks hanging over Byron while he was sleeping, they were about the size of my fist. "Byron." I gently called, he sat up, eyes still closed, "Yes?" he yawned. "There are some rocks floating above you. He instantly jerked up as the rocks came down in a crash. 'What the hell' Byron mouthed trying to register the last few POVDerek rushed into the cockpit ,where I was sleeping, but it was just the outline of him and darkness like a shadow . "Devin", he paused trying to choose his words carefully, " Ummm… this may be hard to explain but you're hot, umm….on fire" he said like he was in a rush. "Thanks I guess" I replied. "No, you are pretty, but you are literally on fire" I touched my face, It felt just fine, I couldn't feel or smell anything burning. He threw a mirror at me like I was Godzilla out to destroy him. Then I looked at my reflection. He was right, I was a human torch..PS: i didn't give this real thought and I have no idea what the story should be called. Any Ideas**


	5. Chapter 4

It has a Name............if you didn't noticeDerek's POV"Do I need to remind you again?" I said the worry in my voice. "No'", she hesitated, "but you don't look like yourself either" she finished. I looked at my hand. There wasn't any skin, as I squinted hard I could see a silhouette line of dark purple on the perimeter of my hand and black air as my hand. Still registering everything that just happened, I threw a bucket of some liquid on POV"Ugh" I shuttered as some cold liquid was thrown on me. The fire that surrounded me became bigger, and at the same exact moment Derek and I realized what had been thrown on me. "Gasoline", we whispered in unison. "Tell Everyone to Get out of Here," I paused not feeling a thing "now, get out!" I shrieked at Derek who suddenly didn't look like a huge shadow and the tiger screamed our heads off, but in Klynn's voice. She suddenly calmed down, but was also regaining a shape. The tiger was Klynn. "Klnn," I said between sobs, "one minute you were a tiger now you are you." I stated in a choked voice. She looked back at me with the same expression on her face. We just realized what had ran behind the curtain that had used to separate everyone's rooms. Klnn and Kash were crying hugging each other like the world was going to end. Is this what girls really do? I shook my head remembering what I had to do. "Fire!" I shouted loud enough for the whole world to hear. Everyone started scrambling out of the plane and I soon POVI stared at myself, while the plane was burning down. _What was happening?_ I quickly climbed out of the plane realizing if I stayed I would be Devin la Crushed . I had cooled down and gotten out, but in the process I received some worried glances. Derek was the first to speak, "At least you weren't the only one having a bad morning." he said with a fake smile. Then Byron started talking about the rocks floating above him, and Klynn and Kash's morning, everyone spoke of some sort of mutation except POV"So", Devin mused, expecting some story from Joss. "Nothing happened" Joss replied knowing exactly what she meant . "Dev, I-" started to say but cut myself. _I barely remembered Joss's appearance in my dream, but would that count as a power? I think it would_, "Dev, I- um, Joss was in my dream" I spat. Joss looked at me with a blank face. Joss walked up to meet the group of confused faces, "Well, I guess that's my 'ability' I was there" he said coldly like confessing at the playground that you did punch the kid first. "What Now?" Devin asked breaking the silence. "Lets start with finding some food and a place to sleep", replied Kevin answering the open question. We all knew what we had to do, and we loved doing it just not here. We had to POVWe all exchanged glances, searching each others faces on what we should do first. I started at the forest leading, looking everywhere. We all knew that anything could happen here. "Lets split up", I announce after we reached a clearing. Joss called out the teams. Klynn and Kash were together, Kevin, Byron, and Joss, and somehow I ended up with ,Derek, the shadow boy. I know I'm only 15, but somehow this is like second grade puppy POV_I ain't the gushy type, but I think I'm in love. I think Joss paired us up for a reason, our partners change every time we split up, but when he was in my dream he could see right through me. He is a new person to me, he knows everything now_.Kevin POV'Hey", Byron cautioned, "Don't step into that" he warned, as he gestured to an orange puddle of goo. Joss gave me a weird face, any expression on his face at all was weird since no one got through to him except Devin. "What?" I said hoping for a reply. "What is in your pocket?" he said like it was the new 'How's the weather?' I had forgotten that I had slipped something from the large man's pocket when he was yelling at us to get out of the plane to see Evil Barbie. What did I have? I pulled a box sized object out of my hoodie pocket. "Matches!" Joss exclaimed. Wow, more expression from the expressionless brick wall.**I'm a little Rusty, but is It OK?The Name is Stranded, someone suggested It I don't know who but thank and Derek are the CoupleWARNING: WILL BE ROMANCE!!!!When Derek was using the inproper grammer in his thought, it is his thought he talks however i want him to so yes it is grammatically incorrect.**


End file.
